


Loving Her Was Red

by Cthulhus_Curse



Series: Jeremy Bearimy, Baby [4]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically the canon storyline but with Eleanet, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: They somehow fell in love during those 802 reboots and no matter what, they could never stay apart.
Relationships: Janet (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: Jeremy Bearimy, Baby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471547
Kudos: 59





	Loving Her Was Red

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is shit and so is my grammar.

_ "What the fork? Who are you?" Eleanor asked, surprised that a woman, who happened to be a total hottie, appeared out of thin air, not that she was complaining.  _

_ "I'm Janet," The brunette announced in a chipper tone. "I'm the informational assistant here in The Good Place." _

_ "She's like this walking database," Chidi explained. "You can ask her about the creation of the universe, or history-" _

_ "Oh, there was a guy who lived in Avondale, Arizona, around 2002. His name was Kevin Paltonic," Eleanor explained as she started intensely into those gorgeous brown orbs above her. "Is he gay?" _

_ "No," Came the simple response.  _

_ "Really?" Eleanor said in a surprised tone. Had the guy lied about her sexuality? What a jerk. "Huh. I guess he just didn't want to have sex with me." _

_ "That's correct," Janet, with a bright smile adorning her features, had to rub it in. _

_ "Well, that's fine, I wasn't that into him anyway," The blonde shrugged it off as if it was nothing, but it truly stung her chest. Stupid Kevin and his stupid lies.  _

_ "Yes, you were." _

_ Before Eleanor could reply, Chidi (Chili?) cut her off. The only thing she could do was look at stupid Janet and her stupidly gorgeous self. Damn, heaven had some good taste. Maybe she would have sex with her, unlike Kevin the d- _

* * *

A loud creak loudly sounded, making Eleanor jump a bit. She could feel her breathing became rapid as it had been during the short time she had been awake. The arms around her tightened in response, helping her calm down once again. 

"Why are you awake?" The other person mumbled while still half-asleep, her head resting upon the blonde's shoulder, lips ghosting over her neck. "Sleep."

Eleanor couldn't hold back her smile. She could feel her heart flutter at the sound of her adorable girlfriend. The woman had been a miracle that came to her in a time of need. She had saved Eleanor's life, literally, when the woman had almost been run over by a bunch of shopping carts, which would've pushed her to be run over by a truck. Ever since that day, Eleanor wanted Janet in her like; no, she needed her. 

"You're thinking too hard," The woman spoke once again, this time in a clearer tone. "What is that about?"

"I was just thinking of you," Eleanor simply replied. She could feel her lover tense, but it confused her as to why. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, she simply shrugged it off. "You know I love you, right?" 

"Of course, Ellie, and you know I love you too," The taller woman replied with a content voice, but she knew there was more to it. Nothing was that simple with Eleanor Shellstrop. "Although I don't think that's what woke you up at midnight. So, what has got you so worried?" 

Eleanor opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She paused, not knowing how to reveal her dream, which she assumed was more than that, to Janet. The fear of losing her was too strong, strong enough to make her wish to hide the truth; then again, would that be lying? She had no intention of keeping anything from her lover, fearing that it would hurt her relationship. Her conflict reminded her of that video she had watched from this man, Chidi Ana...Kendrick? By that man's logic, it would be ethical to tell the truth, but what if she hurt Janet? Would that not make it unethical?

"Baby, tell me what's wrong. I'm starting to get worried," Janet said, her voice clearly torn. Eleanor could feel those big brown eyes she had fallen in love for staring up at her, questioning her in each passing second. "Ellie, please."

Eleanor let out a sigh, hoping to pace herself before daring to speak. 

"Do you believe in other lives?" The petite woman wondered. Surely her girlfriend believed her to be insane at that point. 

"What do you mean?" Was the response the got, which made her sigh. Explaining herself was the last thing she wished to do. 

"Do you think we had other lives that we don't know about? Like, maybe we lived in another universe or timeline before this one," Eleanor explained it as best as she could. Janet's eyes did not budge, so she continued. "It's stupid, I know. I just have this dream, and it was so vivid. You were there, and so was this moral philosophy teacher dude that looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. I just...don't know how to explain it. I felt like I had lived through that."

Eleanor felt Janet tense from her words, making her suspicious. The woman was usually one to stay calm and collected, so it bothered her to witness her in such a state. 

"It was just a vivid dream," Janet stated, seemingly wanting to put an end to any further talk of past lives. "Let's go back to sleep. Remember, you wanted to apply to the 'Save the Planet' organization as a volunteer. You can only do so as late as 9am." 

"Yeah, yeah," The petite woman waved the comment off. "But think about it. We could've been together in a past life. Like, what if we're destined to be together?"

"Ellie, I'm tired, and you are too. Let's just go back to sleep."

Silence dawned upon the dark room. While Janet seemed to be content with the end of the conversation, to a certain extent, because she still felt as tense as never before, Eleanor was not. 

"Janet?" Eleanor suddenly broke the silence. She gulped and was sure that was sweat on her face while waiting for a response. 

"Yes?" The brunette replied, her eyes still shut. Clearly, she didn't want to continue their previous conversation. 

Eleanor decided to hold out her heart. She knew what she saw was real; all she needed was Janet to tell her that. 

"Do you believe in soulmates?" 

And Janet's world fell apart.

It didn't take an idiot to realize how uncomfortable Janet felt. Suddenly, it was as if she wanted the world to swallow her. 

When Janet didn't answer, Eleanor kept on pushing. 

"Because I do," She stated in a timid voice, her fingers fidgeting with the edge of the blanket covering her body. "And I think that we're soulmates." 

By the time Eleanor was finished, she had come to realize how Janet's body has become stone cold. The woman was frozen in space, not saying even a peep. 

"What'd ya think?" The blonde asked as she nibbled her bottom lip. "Jan, babe, you good?"

"I just-" Moments after attempting to speak, Janet broke out in tears. 

Everything seemed to happen in such a small time frame. Eleanor barely had time to register the movements against her body and strangled sobs. To hear that was hell itself; Janet didn't deserve to feel pain. 

"Fuck, Janet, what's wrong?" Eleanor exasperated as she shook her crying girlfriend. Her heart broke with each passing second, and what made it worse is that she believed to have caused such pain. 

"I'm so sorry," The woman finally spoke, her voice husky and sore; it broke Eleanor's heart, who couldn't help but follow along with the cries. "I just wanted you to be happy."

Eleanor couldn't help but frown at those words. She had no clue as to what to say, but knowing that Janet had never broken down in such a way, it was probably best to keep her mouth shut. The priority at that moment was Janet. 

Speaking of, the woman in her arms finally ceased shaking, making her lover feel a tiny bit better. Even if she still had no idea what was going on and it was killing her, Eleanor would always give Janet as much time as she needed to recover. 

"We used to be married," Janet said out of the blue. Her breath was ragged as she attempted to get her words out as best as she could. It proved to be very difficult. "Long story short, you died. You, along with three others, were sent to the Bad Place, who's architect, Michael, made you believe it was the Good Place. He tried to torture you, but you of all people always figured out it was the Bad Place. He attempted the same for 800 more times and always failed."

"Wow, okay then," Eleanor, who lay there with wide eyes and her mouth half-open, could not believe the words that had just come out from her girlfriend's mouth. She would have pushed her off the bed and ran far away if she hadn't had the dream, or so she told herself. Realistically, she knew there was no way she would ever leave Janet. After all, she was too attached to her. "So, you were one of the humans in this 'hell' with me?"

"No."

At that, Eleanor frowned but waited until Janet elaborated.

"I was, or still am, an informational system from the Good Place. The sole purpose of my existence was to help all residents have a perfect afterlife. Of course, I didn't know I was in the Bad Place either." Janet explained, stopping to sniffle or catch her breath from time to time. Somehow, Eleanor was more confused than she was before. 

"So, when did we get married?" The blonde asked, her heart fluttering as she said those words. The thought of marrying Janet and seeing her in a white dress walking down the aisle was too much for Eleanor to handle. 

"It was during Michael's first attempt. I was rebooted accidentally by another human. At that point, you were hesitant to 'kill' me per se," The brunette explained as best as she could, knowing that Eleanor would still have a million questions that would go unanswered. "When I was rebooted, you spent a lot of time by my side. You helped me during my time of confusion, and I appreciated that a lot. You see, whenever a Janet is rebooted, she gains new abilities. I learned how to love, or at least start doing so. I engaged a ride or die protocol for you. Then one day, you asked to marry me, and we did."

Even if she couldn't remember anything, Eleanor's heart still clenched at the sound of those words. She had fallen in love with Janet, been there for her, more than once.

"What about those other attempts? What happened then?" The petite woman asked; it wasn't long before she felt Janet shrink in her arms. "Baby, what is it?"

"I had to watch you be with others. I could never explain the way I felt or why, but Michael had pushed you to be in relationships with the other humans as a way to torture all of you. I couldn't help but feel angry by that."

At that, Eleanor smiled. Even if she had no memory of her, Janet still loved her. It boosted her ego by a million. 

"I have so many questions," The self-proclaimed Arizona trash bag stated. She waited for Janet to hum before continuing. "The one that I really want you to ask is: are we still married? If so, can I call you my wife?"

The laugh that Janet let out made butterflies flutter in Eleanor's stomach. Even if she had no memory of the time they had previously spent together, she was certain they had been through hell and back, literally. There was no way she would let go of Janet. 

"Yes. You may still call me your wife. Although technically I am not a woman, I still present as one. Now that I am on Earth, I assume that's fine."

"Well, this was a great conversation," Eleanor said as she nudged Janet, who could only giggle in return. She gave the woman, or whatever she was, a tight squeeze before speaking. "What now?"

"We have to go before it's too late," Janet explained, looking up at her lover with her signature goofy smile; Eleanor swore it would be the second death of her. "There are some people and a certain demon you have to meet. We're trying to save humanity over here." 

"Where are we going?" Eleanor asked, not wanting to end the conversation just yet. She had way too many questions to finish it that simply. Still, it intrigued her to find out what Janet's simple answer was.

"Australia." 


End file.
